A CP9 One-shot: Forensic Analyst
by Anime-Writer-1111
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for a Forensic class assignment. I got a 100 on it So this isnt much of a summary but please enjoy :)


It was a cold night when the phone rang in forensic scientist, Allison Hawk's house. Alice groggily rose and picked up the phone. "You better have a good reason to be waking me up at three in the morning Chief Investigator Smoker." The Chief scoffed and said, "Listen up Hawk, local mafia crime boss Raphael Padesco was recently murdered in his office. We have a list of five suspects that were in the building at the time working overtime. We also found a hair on the deceased and have taken hair samples from the suspects. Also, CP9's waiting so hurry up, they look like they're in a hurry." Allison sighed. "Fine I'll be there soon." Like she said, Allison reached the office within twenty minutes.

Allison noticed that the special investigation team, CP9 (Allison thought that most of them were snobs), was present and were talking to the CP9 Chief, E. Spandam. "Finally, the so-called best forensic scientist, Allison Hawk, is here," Spandam scoffed, "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." Allison glared at him and the other CP9 members, "I believe that my shift ended at 9pm which means that I am obligated to go home and sleep. So don't pester me about my lateness." Allison then turned away and got her lab coat. Not too late afterwards, the CP9 agent, Lucci, walked over to Allison. From what Allison knew, Lucci was the second in charge after Spandam and was highly respected, not to mention attractive." I apologize for Chief Spandam's behavior. In truth, this case is extremely important because it could be the opening we've been waiting for, for the last five years if I may add. We all are anxious for the results which is why we wanted only the best in Los Angeles to analyze the evidence. However, I do believe that Spandam has become impatient since he's always spoiled because of his reputation." Allison was dazed, 'Maybe CP9 isn't so bad after all.'

After mentally slapping herself, Allison smirked at Lucci," You know flattery is nice but I'd rather talk about alibis and DNA than my talent. Now if you'll excuse me, my assistant has arrived." Allison brushed past him and walked over to her assistant, Coby. Lucci was impressed by her finesse and fierceness. "Here's the Crime Scene Evidence hair sample, Ms. Hawk. Chief Smoker said to bring the suspects' hair samples when you're done. So can you page me when it's been documented? Allison smiled, "Of course Coby." With that she walked over to her microscope table and began her analysis. About 20 minutes later Allison sent for Coby and he came back with the suspects' hair. After another an hour and a half Allison was done with her analysis.

Allison walked over to the awaiting CP9. She cleared her throat and said, "I've finished analyzing the hair samples given to me and have the results. Suspect 1: Randolph "Dimwit" Martin's hair was a brown color. It had a continuous medullary pattern and is wavy. Suspect 2: Jim "What Up" Lewis's hair is brown. After chemical analysis and comparisons to other parts of his hair, it was discovered that his hair was dyed and is actually gray. It has a continuous medullary pattern and is wavy. Suspect 3: Pierre "Schnook" Lamarck's hair was brown. It had a fragmented medullary pattern and was straight. Suspect 4: Gustave "Yahoo" Robison has gray hair, which may suggest old age. It had a fragmented medullary pattern and was straight. Suspect 5: Bob "Bird Brain" Adams' has very dark brown/ black hair color. The medulla cannot be seen due to variations in the pigmentation. It's curly/kinky." Allison took a moment to drink her coffee which Coby brought for her. "Does anyone need me to repeat or explain?" Another CP9 agent, Kalifa, spoke up, "Can you explain what a medulla and medullary pattern is?" Allison was a little shocked that she didn't know, she was a part of CP9 after all, but still explained."A medulla is the central core of the hair shaft. A medullary pattern describes how it looks." Kalifa nodded.

"After I looked at the suspects' hairs I compared it to the Crime Scene Evidence. The CSE hair is very dark brown/black hair color, does not have a medulla that can be seen, due to pigmentation, and is curly/kinky. Unfortunately, the hair does not have a papilla so DNA testing is unavailable." Kalifa interrupted again, "What's a papilla and how is it related to DNA analysis?" Allison sighed. "A papilla is the hair follicle end that's in the skin. Since it's in the skin it has cells attached to it which can be used for DNA testing." Kalifa glared at Allison for making her seem stupid in front of Lucci.

"In the end, the CSE hair is very similar to the hair of Bob "Bird Brain" Adams. However, it doesn't necessarily mean it's his because the hair is only class evidence. Also, even if it was his, it would only be circumstantial evidence." Lucci looked intrigued at what Allison said and decided to test her. "What made you believe that this hair is class evidence and is circumstantial even if it did belong to Adams." Kalifa smirked, 'She'd never be able to answer that and will look like a complete fool.' "The hair is class evidence without the DNA confirmation because it may be similar to the hair of Suspect 5 but it does not necessarily mean it's his hair. However, if DNA was found and was proven to belong to Suspect 5 than it would be circumstantial. It's possible that earlier in the day that Adams had come in contact with Padesco before his murder. According to Locard's exchange principle, when two objects come in contact with each other they have an exchange of materials. This means that Adams' hair may have been there but it does not mean that he committed the murder, it only means that he was with Padesco earlier in the day."

Kalifa was fuming, 'How could she figure this all out?! Now Lucci will never notice me.' Lucci and the other agents, besides Kalifa and Spandam, were impressed. "If I may ask, where you learned all of this," asked another agent named Kaku. Allison smiled," my old forensics teacher in high school, Dr. Savitzky, taught this to me and inspired me to become a forensic scientist." Kaku nodded his head and began talking to his fellow agent Jyabura. "If that's all, here is a copy of the documents and reports along with microscopic pictures of the hair. Good luck on your case." With that Allison left to her cubicle in the lab/office.

Allison was relaxing in her office chair when she heard a knock. She turned around and saw Lucci standing there. "Is there anything else you need Lucci?" Lucci smirked," Nothing, actually, I would just like to commend you on an excellent report. Your execution was perfect and you show confidence. You know you'd be an exceptional addition to the team." Lucci began walking away. "Wait!" Lucci stopped but didn't turn around. "Do I really have the potential?" Lucci looked over his shoulder and smiled a smirk, "Let's discuss the possibility over a dinner for two at the All Blue restaurant at eight." Allison blushed. "Wait is this a date or something?" Lucci chuckled and began walking away, leaving a puzzled Allison. A minute later her cell phone vibrated. _It is so try not to be late ~Lucci._ 'How did he...that's right he's in CP9.' Needless to say, Allison changed her mind about CP9; it wasn't that bad or snobbish, especially when you get a sweet date.


End file.
